Pink Smoke
by FroggyFran
Summary: It's always that bazooka's fault. Tyl!Xanxus x Tyl!Squalo x Squalo lemon oneshot


It was a daily routine, almost. He woke up whenever he felt like it, had breakfast, had a short meeting with his squad (Most of the time about nothing, and involved alcohol in vast quantities), did the paperwork, and then took a break.

"A-Ah. Boss, fuck!" the guardian cried softly over his leader, bouncing sensually up and down. Big scarred hands engraved moon-shaped fingernail marks over pale white hips, helping the other man ride him.

Breaks always consisted of a good hard fuck. Squalo had turned into a gorgeous man over the years, hair as long as his height, narrow eyes losing the ugly sneer. Xanxus found it fit for him to be his bed partner every day.

"I'm insatiable, what can I say," Xanxus drawled out, sinking teeth into the juncture of Squalo's neck, crimson filling his mouth. Squalo just threw his head back and uttered a moan, riding even faster.

Smoke interrupted them. And if Xanxus had been any less of a man (Like the Tenth Vongola), he would have stood up from his seat and thrown Squalo off. But he stayed there, Squalo stopping his rhythm to see what was going on.

"Voooooooooi!" a screech echoed, "Where's that motherfucking Bovino? I'll fucking tear his snot-nosed face off! Where the fuck am I?"

Atop Xanxus's lap, Squalo looked down to stare him in the eye, even though pink smoke surrounded them and they couldn't really see shit. Xanxus knew he was looking straight at him. They knew that voice too well.

Smoke cleared, and a much smaller, much angrier Squalo stood in their midst. But then he took view of the others in front of him, and his lips opened silently.

Xanxus wanted to laugh. The Squalo on his lap turned his head toward the other him, eyeing him over, looking at what he used to be. He smiled.

"Hey, squirt!" he called mockingly.

Xanxus knew what was going on. At one point the Varia had been housing with the Vongola, and the Bovino baby was known for breaking his Bazooka before firing it. Of course, Xanxus assumed Squalo had been in the line of fire, and the weapon had once again malfunctioned.

"I...Shut up, fucker!" the little Squalo shouted back, face as red as Xanxus's eyes. He stared at them, Xanxus still inside Squalo. Xanxus snickered, lifting Squalo up and then back down slowly.

"B-Boss!" Squalo whipped his head back to Xanxus, feeling the pleasure course down his spine again. The little Squalo's lip was a thin white line, eyes cast to the floor.

Xanxus remembered that Squalo so well.

"Hey," Xanxus called over the older Squalo's shoulder, "Have I fucked you yet?"

The little Squalo stumbled on shaky legs, face exploding in embarrassment. Of course, this was Xanxus in the future, the same man he'd always known.

"Wh-What would it matter!" he screamed. "You're just going to fuck me in the future anyway!"

"And that's where you're wrong."

Xanxus pulled Squalo off him quickly, drawing a gasp from the man, and tossed him effortlessly at the smaller version. They met on the floor in a pile of silver hair and matching cries, practically from the same voice. The smaller Squalo could still feel his face burning, looking up at his other self, panting and moaning like a whore.

"I'm not gonna be the one to fuck you. He is," Xanxus corrected. The older Squalo glanced over his shoulder at Xanxus, who was slowly walking towards them, pants hanging low on his hips and his erection bobbing as he walked. The older Squalo gave a groan of admiration and desire, and the smaller Squalo was breathless.

"B-But that's..." sick, he wanted to say. But his body just said go, go, go.

"Shut up, trash. Squalo," directed to the older, "fuck him."

The little Squalo would have liked to protest, but seeing as it was himself (and no one knew him better than himself), he wouldn't disobey Xanxus like that. And then his pants were gone. He'd obviously worked out the kinks in that metal hand over the years.

Fingers at his entrance, pressing, stretching, curling. His legs flew up from beside older Squalo to rest at his shoulders, trying to push him off. But his legs were obviously not strong enough to kick back his older and fiercer (If not more collected) counterpart, so he continued.

"That's good," Xanxus growled, making Squalo take his fingers out and replace them with his dick. The younger Squalo looked down at it. He was going to get fucked with his own dick.

Pressure built, and the bigger Squalo forced himself in quickly. Little Squalo could hear a moan (as he had closed his eyes in shame and discomfort) from both Xanxus and his other. Peaking his eye just a bit, he watched them kiss like they were to die, Xanxus thrusting slowly. The rocking forward of the older Squalo from Xanxus made the young Squalo give a loud cry. Of course he'd done this before, many a times with Xanxus, but he never thought he'd actually fuck himself.

The young man whined and squirmed under his older self, who only caressed his hair and his muscles, feeling skin that used to be his. His face was intoxicated, feeling Xanxus move in him, feeling himself move in the younger him. He gave a soft moan.

"...Xa...Xanxus, so good." And he dropped his head to his younger's shoulder, panting against his neck, words vibrating against his jugular. The younger had to give a moan as well.

"Fuck, Squalo," was growled, thrusts growing harder, more desperate. Truthfully, seeing Squalo on top of another Squalo, both panting like bitches in heat, turned on Xanxus more than anything before it. He couldn't possibly take much more.

He reached around the older Squalo to squeeze the younger Squalo's weeping erection, making the young man cry out and thrust up against himself. After little coercion, both Squalos clutched at each other in climaxing pleasure, screaming Xanxus's name together. Xanxus had never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

With a very satisfied grunt, he released his aching arousal, just a few more snaps of the hips and he was done. Suddenly, the room was filled with pink smoke again, and the younger Squalo was gone, just like that. The regular Squalo looked up at his leader with dazed and drained eyes, still on his shaking knees with his face pressed against the warm floor.

"Now...What are the chances of that happening again?" he whispered. Xanxus could feel his dick twitch, hardening at the thought. Pulling out and flipping Squalo on his back harshly, he proceeded to kiss the life out of him. And it was then that, during the heated tonguing and teething, pink smoke filled the room once again. Breaking apart quickly, they stared at each other with obscene grins on their lips.

"Vooooooooooooooi!"


End file.
